To Love and To Lose
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: After that bad night, Zaira thought that she & Derek would be together. She got her heart broken when Derek told her that she was nothing more than a one night stand. Zaira decides not to dwell on it, but date other guys. When a new threat surfaces, what will happen to her? Will she be with Derek or someone else? I don't own Teen Wolf? I only own Zaira & any OC that might show up.
1. Omega

I woke up in the middle of night, and noticed that Derek was gone.

"Really? He better hope that he had a good reason to leave." I said out loud as I grabbed my pajamas.

I couldn't believe we did what we did. I mean, yeah I was kind of hoping that we would do it, but not like that. He was gentle and I was more than happy with that. I was also happy that his wolf side didn't come out because that wouldn't have been pretty.

I went back to sleep and woke up the next day by my phone ringing.

"Yes Callie." I said as I rolled over, but groaned in pain.

"Thank God you're alive! I was so worried." Callie said into the phone.

"Yeah sorry about not calling you when I got home." I said.

"It's ok. Stiles came over and told me, and guess what?" Callie asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"Stiles and I are dating." Callie said with a squeal.

"Finally." I sighed.

We talked for a few more minutes before we hung up, and I changed clothes.

I decided to clean my house up, so I got started, and let's just say that I wasn't expecting the news that I was getting when Derek showed back up at my house late that afternoon.

"What's going on now?" I asked as we went into my room.

"Look. We can't be together. I can't do this. This is it." Derek said as he looked at me.

"Are you kidding me?! We sleep together and the next day, you dump me! What the hell, Derek?!" I yelled as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"You knew from the beginning that we weren't going to be together, so leave it at that, and move on. Good-bye." Derek replied as he jumped out my window.

I can't believe this. I was just a one night stand to him. I couldn't help, but slide down my wall, curl up in a ball, and cry my eyes out. I hate him so much that it hurts. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

***Callie's POV* **

I couldn't believe that we were here, at the hospital, visiting Lydia. I mean I have nothing against the girl, but Stiles seems to have forgotten that he has a girlfriend now.

I couldn't help but laugh at Stiles, as he was sleeping in the chairs with a balloon floating above him.

He just looks so cute. I was brought out of my thoughts when Stiles finally woke up.

"Sleep well?" I asked as he looked over to me.

Stiles didn't reply, but he didn't have to because I figured I knew what he was dreaming about, and I didn't really want to know.

Stiles grabbed my hand and lead me to a vending machine. He was getting us Reese's, but the candy bar got stuck, so Stiles being Stiles shook the machine and knocked it completely over.

We heard a scream and ran back to Lydia's room. When we got there, we rushed in, and saw that she was gone, but a window in her bathroom was open.

Sheriff Stilinsky was asking everyone questions, but I just drowned them all out.

I sent Zaira a text telling her what was going on, but never got a reply back. I hope she's ok, after everything. Zaira may seem strong, but I've seen her break, and trust me, it's not pretty. My friend, well I don't know if you can call him my friend, Damon, broke her one time, and it took us almost a month to get her back to normal.

From what I heard, Kate did a lot of terrible things to Zaira, but from what Zaira told me, that only made her stronger.

Sheriff Stilinsky told us to go home. We left, but met up with Scott. I couldn't believe that this was happening, but what was I going to do. When Stiles started the jeep, he jumped when he saw Allison standing in front of it.

I zoned out for most of the search, and came back to reality when Stiles and I were sitting in front of my house.

We didn't say a single word to each other, but I jumped out and headed inside. Stiles left after I shut the door, and I couldn't help but feel my heart break. He didn't even come see what was wrong. I'll sleep on it and decide everything in the morning.

***Zaira's POV* **

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school.

I drove to school, and saw that everything seemed to be normal. I know you're probably wondering what I'm still doing in school, but to let you know, I graduated over the summer, but I'm working here as a teacher's aide. That means that I get to work with my favorite teacher or teachers depending on what the principle says, but I already talked to him, and we talked to my teachers, and Scott and Stiles better be paying attention because I'll be watching them in chemistry class. That's right, I'm helping Mr. Harris. He seemed to like me more than my other teachers did and that's fine because he was my favorite teacher.

Anyways, classes went by pretty fast, and as I was walking to find Allison, I found her and some guy, I don't know his name, yet, and saw that 2 other girls were across the hall talking about Kate.

"Hey, you two. Shut up or I'll kick your asses." I said as I walked up to Allison as I looked at the girls.

"Ignore them Allie. They're bitches anyway." I told Allison as she looked at me before walking off.

"Nice outfit." the guy said.

"Thanks, and nice camera." I said back as I looked over to him.

"I'm Matt." the guy said extending his hand.

"I'm Zaira, nice to meet you." I said back as I shook Matt's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Matt said before we heard Callie yelling for me.

I walked off, but not before smiling at Matt. What? I can't flirt with another guy or two. Derek dumped me, so I'm fair game. And I know what you're thinking, 'why the hell did I go off on those girls?', well they deserved it. It's rude to talk about people behind their backs, and it's even worse if you talk about their families.

I left the school and went straight home, but as I was going home, I noticed that there was a guy walking alone, and it had started to rain.

I pulled over next to the guy and rolled down my window.

"Hey. Do you want a ride?" I asked the guy.

He looked over at me, and that's when I noticed that it was Isaac Lahey. He was in one of Mr. Harris' classes. He was shy, but sweet, too.

"S-s-sure." Isaac stuttered as he got in my car.

I turned the heat on just to be safe.

Isaac gave me directions to his house, and we made small talk.

"How have you been, Isaac?" I asked.

"Good. How about you?" Isaac asked.

"Same. If you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number. Call or text anytime." I said as we pulled up to his house. I gave him my number and saw him smile.

I watched as Isaac went inside his house, and also saw that his dad was looking out the window.

I waved at his dad and left. His dad freaks me out, but I knew that he wouldn't touch me. I also knew that he beat Isaac, but I promised Isaac that I wouldn't tell anyone, and thought bothered me.

I want to protect Isaac, but I also don't want to lose him. I'm so confused at the moment that when I got home, I went straight to bed.

I didn't even realize that a certain green eyed werewolf was watching me from outside my window.

'I hope Isaac doesn't get into trouble over me bringing him home.' was my last thought before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Shape Shifted

I tossed and turned all night till I was woken up by a man's screaming.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I sat up in my bed.

I went back to sleep and woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I took some medicine and took a shower. When I got dressed, I froze when I saw my black leather jacket. Derek got it for me one day on my birthday. I always wore it, but now I need to wear something else. I grabbed my Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie, which Danny got me for my birthday, my messenger bag, and my phone and headed out the door.

I didn't get to meet up with Scott and Stiles because they had morning practice, but I would meet up with them after practice because I was going to watch them. I may not like lacrosse, but I love my cousin, so that's the only reason that I'm going.

I sat on the bleachers, but smiled and waved when Matt turned from his conversation with Jackson to smile and wave at me. That kid is so freaking adorable that it's not even funny, but so is Isaac. I've known Isaac for a few years, and we trust each other fully.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw the boys getting ready to practice. I noticed that Scott was in goalie and that all the other boys were going to try to pass this guy and try to shoot the ball into the goal.

I laughed at Scott as he ran from the goal and tackled the guys as they came, but I noticed something was off with Isaac, I think his jersey number is 14. I don't know. I barely pay attention.

I noticed that Sheriff Stilinsky and 2 other officers were coming towards the field. I walked down the bleachers to Scott and Stiles, and watched as Sheriff Stilinsky talked to Isaac and coach Finstock.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said to me and Stiles.

"What are they saying? That he's a suspect." Stiles said back.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Scott asked.

I just watched as Sheriff Stilinsky and the other officers led Isaac away and my heart just broke. I know for a fact that he wouldn't kill his father. If anything, his father would be the one to kill him. I had to wipe my eyes because of the tears that were falling.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation between Scott and Stiles as Isaac was walking away, he looked back at us. I waved at him to let him know that I was there. Everyone went back into the school and on with their day.

Lucky for that I got a free day in Mr. Harris' class. I couldn't help but overhear that Jackson was in the office talking to Sheriff Stilinsky because he lived across from Isaac.

"Yeah, the ass. Heard everything, but didn't lift a finger to help." I growled as the boys looked at me.

I didn't say a word, but got up and left. Normally I would stay the whole class, but I needed to talk to Sheriff Stilinsky about Isaac, and Mr. Harris didn't mind at all because as soon as I got out the door, Scott and Stiles followed.

We sat outside the office and Scott listened in on the conversation. I couldn't believe that Jackson didn't try to help Isaac. Why the hell would he sit back and do nothing? I guess he is conceded. Now I know why I hate him so much.

Sheriff Stilinsky and another officer came out and looked at us with weird looks.

"I came to talk to you Sheriff. I have no idea what these 2 did." I said with a smile.

Sheriff Stilinsky pulled me aside and asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

"It's about Isaac. He couldn't have killed his father. He was scared of him. I would know because I drove him home a few times, and the next day, there would be new bruises." I replied in a whisper.

"You knew as well? Why didn't you say anything?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked as he looked at me.

"I promised Isaac that I wouldn't say a word unless it got too bad. You know that I don't break my promises. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to risk Isaac's life." I said back with a frown.

"I understand, but next time tell somebody ok." Sheriff Stilinsky said before patting my shoulder and walking off before I could say anything about releasing Isaac.

As I was shutting my locker, I saw Scott run down some steps and head to the front doors. I followed him and watched as Isaac was driven away in the back of a squad car, while he looked out the window at us.

As Scott and I headed back inside, Derek's car pulled up right next to us, with Derek saying, "Get in."

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said to Derek as I kept my gaze anywhere, but him.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek said while sounding like he was pleading.

Wait? What? Derek Hale is actually pleading for Scott to help him. This can't be real. I have to be dreaming, but unfortunately I'm not dreaming. Damn.

"I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said as he made his way to Derek's car, which I started to follow him to.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said, and I think I knew what he meant, but I wasn't for sure.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek said before opening the car door.

I went before Scott and got in.

"Zaira, what are you doing?" Scott asked as he looked at me.

"He's my friend Scott. I need to know exactly what his father did to him." I replied as I looked at him.

Scott sighed before getting in car, and once the door was shut, Derek took off towards Isaac's house.

I couldn't help but wonder what was in the house. I honestly it's not as bad as Derek claims, but when has Derek ever been wrong. When we got there, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach.

"You sure you can do this?" Scott asked as he helped me out.

"Yeah. I need to know Scott." I replied as we walked inside.

I stayed next to Scott and he kept an arm around me. I didn't want to be near Derek if I could help it, and I trusted Scott more. We walked around the house, and I just stayed quiet as Derek and Scott talked.

I had no idea what they were talking about because I just zoned out, especially when we went into the basement. I almost screamed when I saw what was down there. I covered my mouth and followed Scott to the freezer. When Scott opened it, I buried my head in Scott's arm. I saw scratch marks and blood in the freezer.

Derek and Scott argued about Allison and what not, but since the full moon was coming quick, Derek made me go with him and leave Scott. We didn't talk the whole time I was with him till we met up with Stiles, outside the police station.

I didn't really listen to anything they were saying, and just prayed that Isaac would be ok. When we got out, I whispered into the wind, "Everything's going to be ok Isaac. We're going to get you out of here."

Derek went into the station first and flirted with the woman at the front desk, while Stiles and I slipped past her. Stiles headed into his dad's office to get the keys, but came back out when he noticed that they were gone. We heard keys clacking and I noticed a man come around the corner with an arrow in his leg.

"Are you ok officer?" I asked because I didn't know that Allison was the one that shot him.

The officer didn't answer, but saw Stiles behind me before he grabbed me and dragged me into the room where the holding cells were located with Stiles following us trying to help me. What we didn't know was that Isaac had already broken out of his holding cell.

When the fake officer noticed that the door was off its hinges, he dropped me before Isaac grabbed him and slammed him into the table before slamming him into the wall while bashing his head into the wall as well.

Stiles grabbed me and slid us over to the other side of the room by a desk. Derek broke the syringe that held wolf's bane in it before looking over at us at the same time that Isaac did. Isaac growled and came toward us before Derek roared at him, and made him cower in the corner, and turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked and I had to keep myself from slapping him.

"I'm the alpha." Derek replied as he looked back at us.

I got up and slowly walked to Isaac. Derek tried to stop me, but I moved past him and squatted next to Isaac.

"You're ok now, Isaac." I whispered to him.

Isaac slowly looked up at me before hugging me tight. I know people may think that I'm stupid, but I don't care. I love Isaac to death and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Stiles drove me home after Sheriff Stilinsky gave us a lecture, well, actually, gave Stiles a lecture because I told him that I was coming to see if I could talk to him and found the room the way it was when he arrived. He believed me and let us go.

I walked inside my house, took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and almost screamed when I saw Derek and Isaac standing in my room.

"What the hell? I thought I locked all my windows." I said as I looked at the 2 boys.

"Sorry Zaira, but I really wanted to see you." Isaac said as he stepped forward.

I smiled at him and hugged him tight. This boy kills me. I honestly think that I'm falling for him. I know, I still have feelings for Derek, but he broke my heart, so what if I want to date someone else. Someone that I trust. Someone who will be there no matter what.

"It's ok Isaac just make sure to text me next time." I replied with a smile as we sat on my bed.

I knew Derek was only here because of Isaac, but did he really have to stare at us.

"Do you still have that t-shirt that I got you?" Isaac asked.

"The one that has your jersey number on it, then yes I do still have it." I replied as I saw Isaac smile.

Isaac didn't say anything else because Derek told him that they had to leave. I hugged Isaac one last time before he left, but I stopped Derek.

"Thank you Derek for bringing him here. It means a lot to me." I said as Derek just walked out the front door.

"What a jerk? I was thanking him and he just ignores me. I'll shoot him if he keeps this up." I said out loud.

I walked back up to my room, and went to bed. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips because I couldn't get Isaac out of my head. This year is going to be crazy. I hope we all live to see another year.


	3. Ice Pick

The next day at school, Coach Finstock made everyone climb the rock wall. I watched Scott and Allison talk while they were climbing as I walked over to my friend, Erica Reyes.

"Hey Erica. How are you?" I asked Erica as I stood next to her.

"I-I'm g-good. H-How are you?" Erica stuttered as she looked at me.

"I'm good as well. You sure you want to do this." I replied talking about the rock wall.

Before Erica could reply, Coach Finstock called her and Stiles to climb the rock wall next. I bet you're wondering why I'm in gym class, and dressed out like everyone else. Well, to answer your question, I'm just in here because Mr. Harris gives me breaks from being in his class, which means that he only wants me in there when Scott and Stiles are in there. I keep asking myself the same question about that, but I don't ask it out loud because I don't want to get kicked out. I'm also here to keep an eye out for anything that seems off.

I watched as Erica climbed the wall slowly and knew that this would end badly. I tried to tell Coach Finstock, but he either didn't me or just ignored me. Thank God for Allison who told him that Erica was epileptic, and Coach talked her off the wall.

Erica walked away upset and it only got worse as everyone was laughing at her. I almost lost my cool, but when Erica walked by me, she smiled and I smiled back. I've known her since she was little and we get along great, just like Isaac and I.

I was done changing, when I saw Allison run out of the locker room. I followed her and saw Scott catch Erica from falling off the rock wall. Allison told him to turn her on her side, and I watched in horror as Erica seized, grabbing Scott's hand, and holding it close to her. I knelt down next to her and whispered calming things to her as 911 was called. I watched as they took her to the hospital, and headed back to the locker room to get my stuff.

"You ok, Zaira?" Allison asked as she came in after me.

"No I'm not Allison. These bitches think it's funny that someone is epileptic. They have no idea, but I'll be sure to make them all pay." I seethed as most of the girls in the locker room looked at me.

"Let's go Zaira before you do something that you'll regret." Allison said calmly while leading me to the door.

"What? Like kick some bitches ass. I plan to, and that's a promise." I replied as I walked out the door.

The rest of my day was crappy, and I went home in a bad mood. I tried calling Erica before I went to bed, but I got no answer. I guess I'll see her tomorrow at school.

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and headed to school. Today seemed off, but I thought that it was just me. After a class ended, I saw Jackson yelling at Lydia. I went over to calm them down, but Jackson walked off, and I saw that Lydia was trying not to cry. I was about to say something to her, but she ran off before I could.

I headed to lunch and saw Stiles talking to Boyd, another boy that I know. It looked like he was getting keys to something, but I didn't want to know, so I went and sat next to Scott.

Stiles came over, sat down, and started talking to us, but we didn't hear them because Erica walked in.

"What the hell?" I asked as I saw her new look.

Everyone stopped what they were doing just to stare at her. I couldn't believe my eyes either, but I knew what happened to her, and I figured that Scott and Stiles did too.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked as she stood by our table.

"It's Erica." Scott replied before we got up, grabbed our bags, and ran out of the school.

When we got outside, we saw Erica get into Derek's car, but not before smiling at us. Derek looked our way and smiled as well before driving off.

After school, I went home and graded some papers for Mr. Harris to pass time till Stiles came to get me. We were going to the ice rink and I couldn't wait. I needed the distraction and so did everyone else, except Lydia because she didn't know what was going on.

After a while of skating, I went to the bleachers to check my phone because who knows what Callie may need. I love that girl to death, but sometimes, she gets on my nerves. I saw that I had no messages, but turned around quick when I heard Lydia scream. I saw Stiles holding her, and Scott and Allison standing by the doors looking at her. Well, this night is officially over.

Stiles took me home and I went straight to bed, not noticing that a certain blue-eyed werewolf was watching me.

The next day at school was pretty eventful because Stiles noticed that Boyd's table was empty and Scott, Stiles, and I headed out of the lunch room talking about whether or not we should let Boyd get the bite. Scott says no, Stiles says yes, but I'm not sure. I can't make up my mind about it.

I rode with Scott to the ice rink.

"Why would he do this?" I asked, not knowing that I asked out loud.

"He's just doing it to gain more power. He doesn't really care about anyone, but himself." Scott growled.

"That's not true Scott. He risked his life to save Isaac the other night, and then that very same night, brought Isaac to see me. If he didn't care then why would he do that?" I asked as we pulled up to the ice rink.

Scott didn't reply back, but headed to the door. I followed him as he walked toward Boyd. I stayed quiet and let Scott do all the talking.

"Boyd. I just want to talk. Come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Scott said as Boyd shut off the machine he was on.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd answered back.

"And that's not enough for you to say no." Scott said while looking at Boyd.

"Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it." Scott said as Boyd was getting mad, I think.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd said angrily and that made me feel bad. I was so caught up in my own life that I forgot about one of my good friends.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said back as Boyd looked like he was thinking it over.

"That really hurt, Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek said as Scott and I turned around to face him, Isaac, and Erica.

I looked at them and couldn't believe that this was happening. What did Derek want them to do? Fight each other? Is he really that desperate to prove a point? Derek brought me out of my thoughts as he started talking to Isaac and Erica.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked Erica while smirking at us.

"In a word… Transformative." Erica replied before she roared and showed her canines.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied as he looked over to me.

"Ok, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said as I looked at him funny. Was he really going to fight them?

"Then go home, Scott." Derek said back with a smirk.

Derek gave Isaac and Erica a look and they started walking towards Scott and me.

"I meant fair for them." Scott said as he transformed and roared.

I backed away from them as Scott, Isaac, and Erica started to fight. For some reason, I ended up not too far from Derek. I was shaking and I didn't know why. Could it be because I'm cold? Or could it be because I'm scared?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Derek as I came to stand next to him.

Derek didn't reply, but I felt something as his hand grabbed mine. I was shocked, but didn't pull away.

"Everything will be explained later." Derek finally replied.

I buried my head in his arm as Scott knocked the hell out of Isaac. I didn't know who I wanted to win. I hated that this was happening, but I was glad that Scott trying to prove a point when he slid Isaac and Erica our way.

Derek pulled away me and started heading towards Scott, while transforming. I cringed every time Derek hit Scott, but was kinda happy when Scott elbowed Derek in the nose.

"You guys ok?" I whispered to Isaac and Erica.

"Yeah, we're ok." they answered back, and I was happy too.

I watched as Derek pinned Scott to the ground and held his foot on Scott's chest.

"Derek! Derek, stop!" I yelled as I ran over to them.

"Derek, please stop." I begged as I grabbed Derek's arm.

Derek listened and pulled his foot off of Scott. He left with Isaac and Erica, but not before Boyd showed us that he had already gotten the bite and left with Derek, Isaac, and Erica.

"I'm fine Zaira." Scott coughed as I helped him up.

"No you're not. That's not going to heal fast." I said as we walked to his car.

Scott didn't say anything, but drove us to the animal clinic. I stayed in the car and waited on Scott. I just wanted to go home.

After Scott got cleaned up, he drove me home.

"Thanks Zaira for being there." Scott said.

"No problem. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you too badly." I replied with a wink before I got out of the car and headed inside.

I went and took a shower. I couldn't help but wonder why Derek did that. I mean, yeah I get it that he may have wanted to teach Scott a lesson, but why get involved himself.

I got out of the shower, got into my pajamas, left the bathroom, and almost screamed seeing Erica, Derek, and Boyd in my room, but Isaac covered my mouth from behind.

I pulled away from him and looked at all 4 of them.

"Seriously. I need to change my locks." I said as Erica giggled.

"We came to talk." Isaac said as I sat on my bed.

"What about?" I asked as Erica and Isaac joined me on my bed.

"Why don't you join us?" Erica asked as I looked at her.

"Are you serious? No offence, but hell no. I'm not becoming a werewolf." I replied as I looked at the 4.

"Why not? You'll be stronger, faster, and everything will be heightened." Isaac said as he looked at me.

"Are you nuts? I could kill you right now, you know that right? I don't need the bite to change myself. My life is perfect, well, maybe not too perfect considering all the supernatural beings in it." I said back.

"Come on Zaira. Are you really going to leave me alone with 3 boys?" Erica asked as she gave me a pouty look.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're the one that has to give the bite, so why aren't you talking?" I asked as I looked at Derek.

"I know how this will end, so I'm letting you guys have your fun." Derek replied with a smirk.

"Oh, really. You think that you're just going to force me to get the bite. How are you going to do that? Huh? Hold me down. Grab me when I try to run. I don't think so, so leave now." I said as I glared at Derek.

Derek just smirked, but made everyone leave, except Isaac because I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm really glad that you're ok, Isaac." I said as I looked up at him.

"I know." Isaac replied with a grin.

I hugged him and watched as they all left. When I walked back over to my bed, I noticed that I had a text from Isaac.

**I'm really glad that you didn't want the bite. None of us really want you to get it. We love you just the way you are. Good-night and sweet dreams. **

I smiled to myself and fell asleep dreaming about my favorite blue-eyed werewolf.


	4. Abomination

I woke up the next morning, took a shower, changed into my running clothes, and headed out for a run. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept running. I stopped running when I realized that I was at an abandoned train station. I slowly made my way inside, and was met by Boyd sitting on the stairs, and Isaac, Erica, and Derek training.

"He's so predictable." I whispered to Boyd as I sat next to him.

Boyd grinned as we watched Derek throw Isaac to the ground time after time after time.

Erica then jumped off the top of a train, but Derek was faster, and threw her to the ground.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked before Erica jumped on him, and kissed him.

I admit that I was feeling jealous, but that disappeared when Derek threw her off.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek said as he wiped his lips.

"Why, 'cause I'm a Beta?" Erica asked as she looked up at Derek.

I walked over to them with Boyd, and smiled at Derek when he saw me.

"No. It's because I have some else in mind for you." Derek said back.

"Are we done? 'Cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." I said as he sat up.

Derek walked over to us, got Isaac to hand him his arm, and broke it.

"101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek said angrily as he got up.

I noticed that he was tensed, and thought that maybe a good massage would do the trick. I know what you're thinking. 'I thought she hated Derek. Why does she want to help him?'. I can't help that I still have feelings for Derek. I hate him for what he did to me, but I still love him.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked as he looked from us to Derek, but was shocked when he saw me.

"I don't know. But they're planning something, and you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed some else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek said before heading into the train.

I followed after him, and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing here, Zaira?" Derek asked as he turned around to face me.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I went for a run, and somehow ended up here." I replied as I sat on a bench.

Derek didn't say anything back, and that was a little unsettling.

"Look, why else would I be here? I'm scared ok. I may be a hunter, but I'm still human." I said as I tried to keep my hands from shaking. That was the truth. I'm scared that Gerard may come after me. I don't know what he's planning, but I do know that it can't be good.

After a few minutes of Derek not talking, I got up and left. I walked past the others, and tried to keep the tears from falling. I ran all the way back home before crashing on my bed, and bawling my eyes out.

I guess I cried myself to sleep because before I knew it, my alarm was going off. I got up, showered, changed, and headed out the door.

When I got to school, I basically kept to myself, except when Callie came up to talk to me. I felt guilty for not talking to her these past few days, but I needed some time to think.

"You ok girl?" Callie asked as we met at my locker.

"Yeah girl, I'm fine. I'm ready for the lacrosse game." I said with a grin.

"I know me too!" Callie squealed as we walked down the hall.

"Hey Zaira." Matt said as we passed him.

"Hey Matt. Good luck tonight." I said back as I stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you coming to the game?" Matt asked as he caught up to us.

"Of course. My cousin and best friend play." I said with a smile.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you then." Matt said with a smile before walking to the locker room.

"He totally likes you." Callie said as we headed to my car.

"How can you tell?" I asked as I drove us to her house.

"He was totally flirting with you. I think it's cute." Callie replied with a huge smile.

I laughed at her as I dropped her off and headed home to change. When I got home, I took a shower, got in my pajamas, and went to find something to wear to the game.

After I got dressed, I headed out to my car, picked up Callie, and headed back to the school. We picked seats not too far from the bench.

I brought Callie up to speed and told her that I was going to go with Stiles to get the beastiary. She agreed and we waited till the time came.

The game was getting pretty gruesome because the other team's player was huge, and I don't mean fat, I mean buffed. This dude was bigger than Derek, but little compared to Boyd, who by the way was at the game, along with Erica. I smiled and waved at them, and they did the same.

I followed Stiles as he got up from the bench and headed towards Allison and Gerard. When he got the keys, we ran to the parking lot, but stopped when we heard Lydia crying in her car. I went a little ahead of Stiles, so he could talk to her.

I didn't wait long because Stiles came running to me and we both ran inside the school and straight to Gerard's office. We ransacked the place before Stiles jumped 20 ft. in the air, when he saw Erica standing at the door.

"Hello Stiles, Zaira." Erica said as Stiles and I looked from each other to her.

I knew where this was probably going, and I hoped that nothing severely bad happens.

Erica grabbed Stiles by the ear and Stiles grabbed my wrist, and Erica, who was basically dragging us both, dragged us to the pool hall, where Derek was waiting for us.

"Stiles. Zaira." Derek said as he looked at us.

"Derek." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked Stiles.

I knew what Derek meant because Callie had told me that Stiles told her that some reptile type thing attacked and killed the mechanic. I didn't want to believe it, but after the strange deaths that have been occurring, I wouldn't doubt it now.

"Uhhhh… Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles replied.

Derek and Erica chuckled before Derek deflated a basketball with his claws.

"Holy God." Stiles said as Derek dropped the deflated ball.

"Let's try that again." Derek said as he looked at us and smirked.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. Umm... Skin was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Ok? 'Cause I have somebody I really need to talk to." Stiles said as he looked at Derek.

I couldn't believe that Stiles was worried about talking to Lydia, than possibly saving countless lives, and talking to his own girlfriend.

Derek gave Stiles a look to tell him that what he said wasn't enough.

Stiles growled before continuing, "All right, fine. Eyes. Eyes are yellowish and slitted. Umm… It has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek and Erica.

I noticed that they were looking up, so I turned around and glanced up, and saw a creature type thing looking down at us.

"What? What, have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles said before the thing hissed, and Stiles turned around to see the creature.

The creature jumped down and Derek crouched down and roared. The creature attacked Erica and tossed her across the room. Derek turned around, shoved Stiles, who shoved me, yelling for us to run, before getting cut in the neck.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles said as Derek reached up to touch his neck before he became paralyzed. Stiles caught him, and I helped them move before Stiles dropped his phone. He tried to pick it up, but let Derek go in the process, who ended up pulling me into the pool with him.

I tried to swim to the surface with him, but he was too heavy. Thank goodness when I tried again, Stiles jumped in and helped me.

"Don't ever do that again." I said as I looked at Stiles.

Stiles tried to swim to his phone, but Derek stopped him.

I was starting to get scared, but I tried not to let it show.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked as I turned my head enough to look at Stiles.

"I have no idea, Zaira." Stiles replied.

I don't know how long we stayed in the pool because I lost track of time. I zoned out through most of it because I didn't want to face reality at the moment.

I was pulled back to reality when Stiles let Derek go to go get his phone. I tried to hold Derek up and I was succeeding till my legs grew tired, and I let him go. I dove back under to get him and tried to bring him back up, but that didn't work because I couldn't pick him up off the floor of the pool. Stiles finally dove back under and pulled Derek up.

We gasped for air, and I swear I was awake the whole time, but I guess I passed out from when Stiles and I carried Derek to the diving board, and when we got there we couldn't grip the bars, so we slide under water, only to be pulled out by Scott. I was so happy to see him.

After Scott fought the creature, it ran off, and we walked out of the school fine. I was wrapped up in an extra jacket that Scott had in the car.

Scott and Stiles were looking through the beastiary, but couldn't read a single word.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked back.

"It's called the Kanima." Derek said as he and Erica walked up.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek said back.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek finished for Scott.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Just stories. Rumors." Derek replied.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape shifter, yes. But it-it's not right. It's like a…" Derek said, but couldn't find the word to finish his sentence.

"An abomination." Stiles finished for Derek.

Derek nodded his head before he and Erica turned around and tried to walk off.

"Derek." Scott said and that made them stop.

"We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said and I knew that, that would set Derek off.

"You trust them." Derek said while trying to keep his cool.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott said getting angrier by the second.

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek said before he turned around and walked off with Erica.

I looked at Scott and Stiles and hugged them both. They hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I was glad that we were alive and well.

As Scott drove me home, we got to talking about everything.

"I hope you don't mind, but I followed Callie here after the game, and carried her home after she dropped off your car." Scott said as we pulled up to my house.

"I don't mind at all and thanks for the ride." I said back as Scott handed me my keys before I got and headed inside.

Today was weird, but I'm thankful that I'm alive. I walked up to my room and took a shower. When I got out, I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed, not knowing that I was being watched by the Kanima.


	5. Venomous

I woke up the next morning, took a shower, changed clothes, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed to school. I almost got run over by Stiles as he was running into his English class. I walked in, sat down in the back, and just watched over the class. I noticed that Isaac was back in school, and that made me smile.

The class went by fast, and I ignored Scott and Stiles and walked past them. I noticed that Erica and Isaac stopped next to me, and was talking about doing something during chemistry with Lydia.

"It's good to see you back." I said into my locker, and I knew Isaac heard me.

"It's good to be back." Isaac whispered in my ear, and I swear I thought I was going to faint.

"Don't do anything in chemistry, ok? I'm in there and I don't want to walk you to the office." I said as I turned to face Isaac.

"Worried about me? I won't do anything, I promise, sweetheart." Isaac said as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Isaac. I'll see you in class." I said as I walked past him.

Whatever class Scott and Stiles were in ended, and they headed into chemistry, but darted for a seat next to Lydia, when they saw Isaac and Erica head to her as well. I shook my head, but smiled at the two because I was happy that they were alive, and not dead because of Gerard.

I listened as Mr. Harris explained the experiment that the class was going to be doing, and chose the partners to start it. I almost chocked on my water when he paired Erica with Scott because I knew that this wouldn't end well. I was right because Allison almost came out of her seat when Erica touched Scott somewhere that she shouldn't have. I was glad that the partners had to switch each time, but I grew nervous when Isaac and Lydia got paired up for the final result, and when Allison and Erica got paired up. I knew this could end badly, but thank goodness that Mr. Harris told the class that they could eat the final result. I watched as Lydia went to eat the crystal when Scott yelled, "Lydia!" We all looked at Scott funny, but he sat back down and watched as Lydia ate the crystal. When nothing happened, I glanced over to Scott and saw that he was looking out the window. I glanced out the window and saw Derek standing by his car. I was thankful when class ended and Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I met up in coach Finstock's office, I think.

I zoned out of the conversation because I was texting Erica. She wanted to meet up and I told her that I would see her later, and hang with her just us girls. I know she gets tired of being the only girl in Derek's pack, but I'm not joining him no matter what. I'm protective of the people I care about, and I'm not throwing my life away for Derek or anyone else.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Scott started to leave the office. I went to follow him, but Stiles grabbed my arm, and pulled me with him and Allison. Stiles and I went to find Lydia, while Allison went to talk to some guidance counselor. I spotted Jackson and Danny, waved to them, and kept following Stiles. I barely paid attention, so I wandered off from Stiles and ended up sitting at the table with Danny and Matt, who were trying to fix something on the tape of Jackson. Isaac and Erica walked in, headed straight our way, and Isaac grabbed Matt by the shirt, lifted him up, and asked him, "Where is she?"

"She's not here Isaac, so let him go." I said as I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked over to Erica, Isaac, and Matt.

Erica grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the library.

"Where is she Zaira?" Erica asked with a low growl.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't pay attention to anything they said because I was texting you." I replied as I looked at her and Isaac.

Erica moved out of the way, and I headed outside to my car, with Isaac following me.

"Zaira, one of us could be next, and I know for a fact that I'll kill her if she hurts you." Isaac said as we stood by my car.

"I know Isaac, but I really don't know where she's at. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you because I'm not letting her die. I'm sorry, but I gotta go." I said as I got in my car, and drove off. I knew I just lied to him, but I can't let Lydia die. I may not like the girl, but I don't want her to die.

Something else is bothering me, and it's the fact that Callie didn't come to school today. I honestly hope she's sick or something. I'll call her later. I got home, showered, and just changed clothes when Stiles texted me saying that he needed me at Scott's house. I ran out the door, jumped into my car, and sped over to Scott's house. When I got there, I was greeted by Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, and I noticed that Stiles and Allison were looking outside the windows by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zaira?" Isaac asked as I walked up to them.

"My friends need me." I replied as I glared at Derek.

"You need to go back home before you end up hurt." Derek said as he looked at me.

"Not happening. They're my friends, better yet, my family, and I'm not letting you hurt or kill any of them. I can kill each and every one of you so either back off or get shot, your choice. Oh, and stay back or I'll shoot you." I said as I headed toward the door.

Stiles quickly opened the door, pulled me inside, and locked it back up.

"Thank God you're alright." Stiles said as he hugged me.

"They wouldn't hurt me anyway." I said back with a slight smile.

I sat on the stairs and waited this thing out, but I did get my gun ready just in case. Time seemed to slow down because the next thing I knew, Allison was on the floor and Stiles was thrown to me. I looked up and stared into Isaac's golden eyes.

"Stay back Isaac. I don't want to hurt you." I said as I held my gun up.

Isaac moved so quick that he got behind me and made me drop my gun.

"I don't want to hurt you either, so please stay down." Isaac said as he put me on the ground, gently, but was jerked off of me by Scott.

I went to find Allison, only to find her getting off of Erica.

"Nice one, Allie." I said as I saw Erica paralyzed on the ground.

"Thanks Zia." Allison said as we made our way downstairs so Scott could get Erica.

We watched as Scott threw Erica and Isaac to Derek, and Stiles, Allison, and I came out and stood by Scott.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said with a smirk.

I wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but Allison calmed me down by grabbing my hand like a sister would do.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said as we heard sirens in the background.

We then heard hissing noises, and looked up at Scott's roof. We saw the kanima walk across the roof and disappear into the night. I held onto Stiles' arm for dear life because that thing scared me.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd while looking down at Isaac and Erica. We then looked at the door to see Lydia run out while saying, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

We all looked at her shocked as Scott whispered, "Its Jackson." I was just as shocked as everyone else was. After that, I got in my car, and went home.

I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard something hiss. I jolted awake and saw the kanima staring at me. I screamed as my door was swung open and Derek walked in, roaring at the kanima, which just hissed back, and slithered out my window.

"Am I not safe in my own home?" I asked as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Get some clothes. You're coming with me." Derek said as he looked at me.

I did as he said and followed him to his car. I couldn't believe that I was probably going to be staying with Derek and his pack, but anywhere was better than home right now.

"Why didn't he attack me?" I asked Derek.

"I don't know Zaira, but we'll worry about that later." Derek replied shortly as he drove us to God knows where.

After what seemed like forever, which was only 45 minutes, we arrived at the abandoned train station. I followed Derek inside and was greeted by Erica, who gave me hug.

"We're so glad that you're ok." Erica said as she let me go.

"Thanks, and I'm lucky that Derek was there, too." I said back as I sent Derek a smile.

Derek left us alone, and I sat on the ground next to Isaac.

"How long do you think that you'll be staying here?" Boyd asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I can't believe that it's Jackson, but I also can't believe that he didn't attack me." I said as I saw shock written all across their faces.

Isaac just pulled me close, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips.

We stayed up and talked till we decided to go to sleep, which meant that I had to share a bed with someone, and that someone ended up being Isaac. I curled up under Isaac's blankets, and felt his arm go around my waist.

"I won't let him hurt you." Isaac whispered in my ear, and that sent shivers down my spine.

"I know Isaac." I whispered as I turned over to face him. Our faces were only inches apart, so Isaac closed the gap, and kissed me. I kissed back, and sighed in content. I honestly think that I may be falling for this boy, hard. We kissed for a few more minutes before breaking apart for air. We smiled at each other and fell asleep. I felt safer knowing that I had 5 werewolves watching over me. Maybe this won't be such a bad year, but I hope we can find a way to help Jackson, so that way we don't have to kill him.


	6. Frenemy

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Scott calling me.

"Yes Scott." I said as I answered my phone.

"We need you at the preserve." Scott said before he hung up.

"Damn it Scott. I have no ride, but I guess you don't care." I growled to myself as I tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere." Isaac said as he pulled me to him.

"I have to Isaac. My friends need me." I giggled as I looked at him.

"They can handle themselves." Isaac said as he looked at me.

"I know they can, but I also have school, Isaac, so please let me up." I said as I tried to get up again.

Isaac let me up, and left the room so I could change. Derek drove me to school, and it was quite awkward.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I got out.

Derek didn't say anything, so I shut the door, and watched him drive off. School was pretty boring, but after school, I rode with Stiles as he drove us to the preserve.

Stiles wanted to kill Jackson, but Scott, Allison, and I wanted to save him. I may not like him, but I don't want him to die. I walked away from the gang as they continued to talk.

"Hey Jackson." I said as I opened the door to the van, and got in.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked.

"I just want to talk, but I guess I was wrong." I said as I got out of the van.

I had Stiles drive me to the abandoned train station so I could get my stuff. Stiles told me that his dad wanted me to stay with them until I found a new house. My uncle locked down my house, so I was good until I found a new home.

"Why is he here?" Derek growled as Stiles and I walked in.

"He drove me here to get my stuff. I'm staying with my uncle until I find a new house." I replied as I went into Isaac's room.

I felt bad for leaving them, but I didn't want to keep them from training. Stiles and I left before I had a chance to break down. He drove us back to his house and I crashed on his bed.

"Everything will be ok, Zia." Stiles said as he rubbed my back.

"I hope so, Stiles. I really hope so." I said before Stiles showed me where the guest room was.

I crashed on the bed without changing into my pajamas. I had dozed off for maybe a few minutes, before Stiles woke me up saying that he needed to go check on Jackson. I went with him, and was shocked to see the back of van, empty. I knew he was strong, but not that strong.

Stiles drove me back to the house, but said that if I needed anything to call because he and Scott were going to the station. I promised that I would and locked the door as I went in.

I headed to the guest room and jumped when I saw Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Derek standing in the room.

"Do you have to stalk me?" I asked as I looked at all 3 of them.

"We're just making sure that you're ok." Isaac said as he walked towards me.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked to my bed.

"When are you going to tell them?" Derek asked as everyone looked between us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

Derek walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, and showed Isaac, Erica, and Boyd the scar on my wrist.

"What happened?" Erica asked with shock.

"I made a blood bond with an Alpha." I replied as I jerked my wrist from Derek.

"A what?" Isaac asked confused.

"A blood bond. It's where an Alpha female and someone she's really close to, like a friend or sister, cut themselves and share blood with each other. It also means that if something ever happens to the alpha female, and then even though the person that killed them is Alpha, so is the person that blood bonded with them. Which means that since Peter killed Laura, Derek's sister, he became Alpha, and so did I. I'm the next alpha female." I replied as I explained everything to them.

Everyone was shocked except for Derek. I didn't know what else to say, but I didn't have to say anything because my phone rung.

"Hey Callie. I've missed talking to you." I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey girl. I've missed talking to you too. Sorry I haven't been around, but I've been sick, and I was under house arrest until I got better." Callie explained as I sat on my bed along with Isaac.

"It's ok girl, but guess what? I'm living with my uncle now until I buy another house." I said as I leaned against Isaac, which was easy because he pulled me to him, but I also saw that Derek got jealous.

"What happened girl? Did those hunters try to break in again?" Callie asked.

"No, the hunters didn't break in, but Jackson is the kanima and he broke in, but didn't attack me. I'm still confused about that." I replied.

"OMG! I didn't see that coming. Well, girl I gotta go because mom is yelling at me again, so I'll call you soon." Callie said with a sad voice.

"Alright girl and I hope you get to feeling better. I'll send Stiles your way soon." I said with a laugh. Callie laughed and we hung up.

"Are you guys staying or what?" I asked.

"No we're not, but someone will be watching the house just in case." Derek said as he made the other 3 get up and head to the door.

"Ok, well please be careful, all of you, and Derek, that means you too." I said as I walked the, out.

"We'll be fine Zaira. Nothing is going to happen." Isaac said before he kissed me softly before leaving.

I shut and locked the door, and went back to my room. I set my things up and decided to go house searching soon. I fell asleep quite quickly when my head hit the pillow, and I was thankful for that.


	7. Restraint

I tossed and turned all night till I decided to get up and get me something to drink. As I reached the kitchen, my uncle and Stiles came in, and I noticed that my uncle was both mad and sad. My uncle said goodnight to me before heading off to bed.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I asked as I followed Stiles to his room.

"Scott and I have a restraining order against us and dad got chewed out by Mr. Whittmore." Stiles replied as he sat down on his bed.

"OMG! I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"It's ok Zia. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow." Stiles said as he looked at me.

"Ok. Goodnight Stiles." I said back.

"Goodnight Zia." Stiles said as headed back to my room.

I'm going to kill Jackson once I get my hands on him. Why the hell would he do that to the people that are trying to help him? I guess, once a jackass, always a jackass. I fell asleep once I hit my bed and woke up the next morning with a smile.

I changed clothes and drove to school. School was ok, I guess you could say until Stiles and Scott told me to meet them in the library. I met them and hid behind a bookcase waiting on Allison, and I have no idea why.

I watched as Allison slid her tablet to Scott, Stiles, and I, and basically zoned out their conversation because really, I didn't care. I know I should because Jackson could kill any one of my friends, but he didn't try anything with me, so I'm wondering if that may be because of the person that's controlling him, and yes I heard Stiles say something about someone controlling Jackson, but if so then why didn't he attack me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Stiles was pulling me out of the library. School was pretty boring until I ended up in detention because of Jackson and Scott. They got into a fight and anyone who was anywhere near them got detention, and that included me, Erica, who I was glad to see, Allison, and Matt, who I felt kinda bad for because he was an innocent bystander like me.

"I'm going to kill them." I growled under my breath, which made Erica smirk.

Detention was boring as hell until Jackson ran out of the library with Mr. Harris following, which made Scott and Stiles move back over to the table that Erica and I were sitting at. I ignored their whole conversation because I was pissed at them. What the hell did I do to deserve detention? I thought Mr. Harris liked me, but then again, he may not have wanted to show favoritism towards me, but that I can live with.

I got even more pissed off when Mr. Harris said that we couldn't leave until we restocked the bookshelves and walked out of the room. I was mumbling under my breath, and I noticed that Allison, Scott, and Stiles were giving me looks.

"What? It's your fault that I'm here, so deal with my mumbling." I growled at Scott as he jumped back a little.

I was pulled out of my angry thoughts when Stiles grabbed Allison and I and pulled us to the ground.

"Erica!" I yelled as I heard her scream.

I jerked against Stiles to go to her, but he held a firm grip on me. We all got up and Scott and Allison went to look at the board that Jackson wrote on, which I was paying attention to because Erica was having a seizure.

Stiles and I were ready to take Erica to Derek, but we had to wait on Scott because he didn't want Allison to stay with Matt, which I didn't understand, but that's just me. When we got Erica to Derek, he instructed Stiles on what to do. I just watched as Derek broke her arm, and then sunk his claws into her to help with the healing process.

I felt so bad for Erica, and I prayed that she would be fine and back to normal, well, werewolf normal anyway. I stayed with Stiles and Erica while Scott and Derek stepped outside the train to talk.

"She's going to be fine Stiles." I said while trying to reassure him.

"I know Zaira." Stiles replied softly as he pushed some of Erica's hair out of her face.

I thought it was cute and sweet, but I didn't want Stiles to know that I thought that because he would kill me. I love my cousin to death, but when it comes to girls, he's not so bright.

What I didn't tell anybody was that I had just bought a house. I know it was quick, but this nice house came on the market the same day that mine was locked up, so I did a little magic and I bought the house. My uncle has been moving my stuff into it, along with Callie and her parents, and once I leave here, I'm going to my new house.

I left and drove myself to my new home. I was thankful to be home, but screamed when I turned to shut my door and saw Derek standing there.

"Seriously! I'm going to kill you one day." I said as Derek chuckled.

I let Derek in and he followed me to my new room. I went into my new bathroom, changed, and came out to see Derek looking out my window.

"Jackson doesn't know that I moved, so you can relax." I said as I climbed into my bed.

Derek just stood there and stayed quiet. I watched him for a few minutes before he opened my window and jumped out.

"I swear I'm going to shoot him." I growled as I shut my window, locked it, and walked back over to my bed.

What I didn't know was that I moved a couple of houses down from Matt. I fell asleep too fast, but I think that had to do with what happened today. I just hope that Matt is ok. I know Erica is, but I hope that he isn't badly injured. Well, goodnight world, and maybe tomorrow won't be as bad. Guess we'll find out, won't we?


	8. Raving

I wasn't asleep very long because Scott called and told me to meet him at the animal clinic. I met him there and watched as he let Derek and Isaac in.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked referring to Isaac.

"I need him." Derek replied.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said back.

"And Derek really doesn't care. Now, where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek growled.

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson, are we planning on killing him or saving him?" Dr. Deaton asked as he looked at the boys, and I was thinking the same thing.

"Kill him. Save him." Derek and Scott said at the same time. I giggled and gave all of them a smile when they looked at me.

Derek and Scott looked at each other before Scott said, "Save him."

I didn't care what happened as long as they found a way to stop Jackson and the person controlling him. I followed everyone into the operating room, but squealed quietly when Isaac gripped my waist. This boy's gonna make me hurt him if he doesn't stop. I stood between Scott and Isaac and almost laughed when Derek grabbed Isaac's wrist and said, "Watch what you touch." I zoned out for some reason and was pulled from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. I walked away from the group and answered it.

"Hey Callie, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Hey girl and yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to call and make sure that you were ok." Callie replied.

"I'm fine girl, but right now we need to figure out where the hell the hunters vanished off to because it seems to me that they ran off." I said back to her.

"I agree, but we can figure that out tomorrow because my dad is standing next to me and wants my phone." Callie replied sadly.

"Alright girl, but if anything happens or you need me then please call me, ok." I said to her as I saw the boys coming my way.

"I will girl." Callie said before we hung up.

"Thanks for coming Zaira." Scott said as they reached me.

"No problem Scott, but next time, tell me the reason you want to meet, ok." I said back.

"Fine." Scott sighed before I hugged him. He hugged me back and when we pulled apart, I went to my car and drove home. I changed into my pajamas, crashed on my bed, and was about to fall asleep when I heard my window home. I reached over, grabbed my gun, and shot at the person. I heard a growl before I realized that I shot Isaac.

"I told you and Derek that next time I would shoot one of you." I said as I went to help him up.

"I didn't think that you were serious." Isaac whined as he sat on my bed.

"I don't joke about something like that." I said back before going to my bathroom to get some supplies, so I could clean his wound.

After I got Isaac cleaned up, we ended up falling asleep and boy let me tell you, I slept like a baby. Isaac makes a really good pillow. *Cue really big smile* Sorry, but this boy drives me crazy.

I woke up the next morning and saw that I was alone. I frowned at that, but remembered that I would see him at school. I did my routine and met Scott and Stiles at school. When I got out, I saw Matt and was happy that he was ok. Matt and I smiled at each other before I followed Scott and Stiles and listened as they talked about getting tickets. Are they stupid or something? I could get tickets with my eyes closed, but I'm going to let them do all the work before I step in. After my class, I was in my locker when a ticket was put in front of my eyes.

"How did you get one?" I asked as I turned to face Isaac.

"I got it from someone on the team." Isaac said with a smirk. I hugged him tight. I was really happy now that we could go together.

"I'll see you there." Isaac whispered in my ear before he walked away.

"Yeah. See you there." I whispered back and knew that he heard every word. I was ready for school to end because I had to get ready. After school, I went home, showered, and went through my closet to find something to wear. I finally found something to wear and finished getting changed. As I was driving to the rave, I didn't know that Allison had told her dad just about everything until Derek just happened to call me and asked me to meet him. I met with him and Boyd and was shocked that he was here.

"Why am I here? I got dressed up for a rave, not for standing around with you." I said as I walked closer to them. Before Derek could answer my question, he and Boyd started walking toward something; actually I should say someone.

"Derek, back off." Chris Argent said and that made me turn around. I was shocked to see him here and the same goes for him about me.

"Back off. That's really all you've got. I got to be honest Chris, I was really expecting more from the, uh, big bad veteran werewolf hunter." Derek said with a smirk.

"Ok then. How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" Chris asked as all the other hunters cocked and pointed their guns at us.

"That one sounded pretty good." Boyd stated which made Derek roll his eyes.

"You need to get out of here Zaira before you end up hurt." Chris said as he looked at me.

"Why? I can hold my ground." I growled as I looked at him.

After I said that, the battle began. I took out a few hunters, but almost got grabbed until Derek did a backflip and kicked the hunter out cold. I almost ran to help Derek when he got shot with some type of electric wire, but laughed when he made the two hunters smack heads.

"Huh, two heads aren't better than one." I giggled which made Derek give me a look. We continued to fight until we were cornered behind a dumpster with Boyd trying to breath, but having trouble doing that because of the wolf's bane bullet that was in him. Derek told Boyd and I to go, but I told him that I was not leaving him to handle them alone. Derek finally gave in and I reloaded my gun.

"Derek, I've got your back." I said to him.

"I know Zaira, and the same goes for you." Derek said back.

After some more fighting, Derek and I ran and met up with Stiles. I looked up as Isaac and Erica came out of the warehouse and I swear I saw pain flash across Isaac's face. I mouthed that I would tell him later and he nodded his head. Derek scared me when he told us that Scott was dying, but Stiles didn't want to break the seal.

"Stiles! Break the damn seal!" I yelled and that scared Stiles, so he broke the seal and Derek ran to help Scott, and I decided to go help him. When we ran into the room, Derek stumbled a little and I smelt wolf's bane in the air. Mrs. Argent attacked Derek and someone attacked me. We both fought them off and I wasn't too shocked when I heard Derek roar. Mrs. Argent threw Derek over by Scott and whoever I was fighting threw me into Derek. He grunted before we both got up and carried Scott out of the room. Derek and I took Scott to Dr. Deaton.

"Thank you." Derek said to Dr. Deaton as he walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I stood next to him.

"I'm feeling alright. What about you?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to be fine as long as you guys are ok." I replied as he looked up at me. I think I saw Derek smile, but I'm not 100% sure. Derek drove me back to the warehouse to get my car, but I noticed that it was missing. I checked my phone and saw that Stiles had taken my keys from me earlier and got Callie to drive my car to her house. Derek then drove me to my house and I was grateful. He waited until I got inside before driving off. I almost screamed when I saw that someone was in my room.

"I shot you once, and I could've done it again." I said as Isaac came out of the corner.

"Why did you stand me up?" Isaac asked angrily.

"I didn't plan on it. Derek called me and wanted to talk. When I got there Chris Argent and his hunters walked up as well and well, a fight broke out. I helped Derek and Boyd out, ok." I replied.

Isaac just walked over to me and hugged me. I was shocked but hugged him back. He let me go so I could change, and then we curled up together on my bed and went to sleep. I was happy that he wasn't mad anymore, but I don't understand why he got mad in the first place. Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow.


	9. Party Guessed

**Hey guys! There's only 3 chapters left before this book is done, but don't worry, I will be making a book 3 once season 3 starts. :) I have a spoiler for you guys. Check out this pic ( albums/cc84/anshawver/?action=view¤t;= ) and let me know what you think. I also put a spoiler in the story, so if you find it, let me know what you think as well. :) **

I was awoken by my window opening and hushed voices. I rolled over and saw Derek and Isaac whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked as I shocked them both.

"Derek just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Isaac replied as he came to me.

"Well, I'm fine, but I'm worried about you guys." I said as I looked between the two boys.

They both told me that they would be fine, but I didn't believe them. Derek got Isaac to leave, but wanted to stay to talk to me. Isaac and I were both shocked by that, but he left without a fight.

"Are you really ok?" I asked Derek as he sat on my bed.

"It's my fault. I bit him." Derek replied sadly.

"It's not your fault Derek. Don't ever say that." I said as I moved to sit next to him. Derek looked at me before nodding his head. We talked for a few more minutes before he left. I felt like something bad was going to happen today, since it was 2 in the morning, but I shook it off. Today was Lydia's birthday party and I prayed that nothing happened.

I woke up later that morning, did my routine, and went to visit Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. I must have been really quiet because they didn't hear me come in. I stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

"What is that?" Isaac asked as he touched a symbol on the inside lid of a trunk that Derek just opened.

"It's a triskelion. Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd replied as everyone looked at him.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek challenged.

"Alpha, beta, omega." Boyd replied.

"That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we all can rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can fall to betas, or even omegas." Derek said standing up.

"What, like Scott?" Isaac asked and that made me slap my forehead.

"Scott's with us." Derek replied smoothly.

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac asked and I had to resist the urge to walk out of my spot and slap him.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry; he's not going to have an easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find." Derek replied while pulling out what looked to be chains.

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica said and that made me laugh, but quietly.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek said as he held up some type of head gear.

I finally decided to come out of hiding and everyone was shocked to say the least.

"What are you doing here Zaira?" Isaac asked as they all stared at me.

"I came to see you guys. Why else would I be here? Plus, I couldn't leave my girl hanging." I replied with a laugh as Erica hugged me. We've gotten closer since the whole me getting the bite ordeal, and I'm thankful for that. We all talked for a while, and I noticed that Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of me, which was odd for him. I didn't want to leave but I had to get ready for Lydia's party. I told them that I would see them soon, and hoped that they would all make it out fine after tonight.

I went home, showered, and got ready for Lydia's party. I also talked to Callie, and she told me that she would try to make it, but she wasn't 100% sure if she would be able to. I headed over to see the others. I wanted to let them know that if they needed me, then all they had to do was call, and I would come running. I know that's what a guy is supposed to say to a girl, but humor me here.

"What are you doing here Zaira?" Derek asked as I walked into the run down train.

"I just came by to check on you guys before I went to the party." I replied as I looked at the group.

"We'll be fine Zaira, but you need to get out of here before the full moon effects start kicking in." Isaac said as I noticed that Boyd and Erica were grunting in pain.

"Ok, but if you guys need me, then please call, ok." I said as I looked at Isaac and Derek. They both nodded and I left after that and just hoped that tonight would be fine. When I got to Lydia's, the party was getting pretty wild. Everyone was drinking 3 or 4 glasses of the punch, but they were also acting pretty strange. I shrugged it off and went to find my pals.

*Callie's POV*

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe that I'm going to help Derek with his betas. Yes, you heard me right. I'm going to be helping Derek with his betas, but only because I have a secret of my own. I haven't even told Zaira yet because I don't know how she'll react. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Erica scream. I went on inside and stood by Derek.

"This is going to be a long night." I stated and Derek nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you told her yet?" Derek asked as we watched the 3 transforming betas.

"Nope, but I plan to after tonight." I replied before Derek went to call Scott because we were going to need all the help that we could get. I wanted to call Zaira, but I didn't want her to see me like this, and she needed to have some fun for once. Derek and I brought out our claws and got ready for the fight that was about to happen. Isaac ended up getting out of his chains and jumped out the window, but before Derek or I could go after him, we were attacked by Boyd and Erica. Erica threw me across the train into a pole, before her and Boyd pinned Derek to the floor by his throat. This was going to be a very long night.

*Zaira's POV*

The party was getting worse as I headed over to Scott, Stiles, and another one of our friends. I couldn't remember her name to save my life and that made me feel bad. Scott told me that something in the punch was making everyone crazy and I thanked God that I didn't drink any. After the girl dunked Stiles' head into the fountain, which I laughed at by the way, he said something about hitting a girl, which caused me to laugh because I knew that Stiles wouldn't hurt a fly.

*Callie's POV*

I'm in so much pain, but I have to stay strong because I can't let these betas get loose, even though I wonder where Isaac is. I helped Derek chain Erica back up, but we almost lost Boyd until Isaac slammed him into a seat, and nodded at us. We nodded back and re-chained Boyd back up. I was thankful that Isaac helped us. That kid is really something, but I don't know if I want him and Zaira together. Don't get me wrong, he's sweet and all, but Zaira needs more time to heal her broken heart. Yes, I know what Derek did to her, but he's really sorry about it too. I'll explain that later.

I watched Derek chain Isaac back up, and I just listened to their conversation because I knew that something was off. I could smell it in the air, but I wasn't going to say a word until I knew what it was.

"I think you'll be ok now. Looks like you found an anchor." Derek said as he chained Isaac back up.

"My father." Isaac replied.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." Derek said.

"He didn't use to." Isaac said back and that made me wonder what the hell they were talking about. No, I have no idea what they're talking about. I'm going to have to ask about it later.

I watched as Derek walked out of the train. I couldn't believe what had occurred tonight, but I was glad that I was able to help. I heard a thud and went to check it out. Derek was gone, but there was blue powder on the ground. I sniffed it and found that it was wolf's bane. Someone took Derek and now we have to find him.

*Zaira's POV*

Allison left the party, but told me that she would call me later. I knew something was wrong just by the look on her face. I started to make my through the crowd to find Scott and Stiles, but ended up pushing through the crowd when I heard Matt yell that he couldn't swim. I didn't make it to him in time because someone tripped me. I looked up just as Jackson pulled Matt out of the pool. Scott and Stiles helped me up, since I landed right in between them, and we stood there as Matt pushed by us. The party ended up being busted by the cops, but my night got worse when I saw that Matt was standing with the kanima, or should I say Jackson. Then they disappeared through the crowd of screaming teens, and I couldn't believe it. Matt was controlling Jackson, and that meant that he sent Jackson after me.

As I was on my way home, Callie called me and told me that someone took Derek. She wouldn't tell me how she knew, but that they knocked him out with wolf's bane. I couldn't believe that either and I hoped that my night couldn't get any worse. I spoke to soon because I heard Matt calling out to me.

"Stay back Matt." I said without trying to show fear.

"Zaira please let me explain." Matt pleaded.

"Explain what? That you're the one controlling Jackson. You sent him after me. I had to move because of you. I got hurt tonight trying to get to you." I said angrily. I was pissed off at the moment, and he needed to hear this.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't know that he would actually get inside your house. I didn't send him after you to harm you. I actually sent him there to protect you." Matt stated and that threw me for a loop.

"Why protect me? What or who did I need protection from?" I asked as I looked at him.

"There are things out there that you don't see Zaira. I sent Jackson to look over you. I'm sorry that he scared you." Matt replied sadly and that made me think twice about what to say next.

I ended up inviting him in and we talked about everything, well almost everything. I didn't tell him that I knew about werewolves because I didn't want him to send Jackson after me or Stiles. He ended up telling me the reason he sent Jackson after all those people and I couldn't believe it. He almost drowned as a child because Mr. Lahey didn't want to help him and threatened him. That made me hate Mr. Lahey even more. I hugged Matt and told him that if I would've known then I would've helped him.

Matt left not too long after that and I didn't know what else to do, so I went to look for Derek. I know it's too dangerous, but I have to know that he's ok. I ended up at the Hale house, and as I headed inside, I heard Derek beg Lydia to stop. I got inside the door just as Lydia moved some mirrors around, and then Peter busted up from the floor boards as Derek scooted away in horror. I couldn't believe that he was alive. I slowly walked over to Derek and knelt down beside him. This changes everything now. What's going to happen now?


	10. Fury

I stayed with Derek until Deaton showed up and told me to go find Scott. I did as I was told and I ended up at the police station. What I didn't know was that Matt was already here. As I walked inside, I noticed that no one was at the front desk. Before I could move an inch, I heard a hiss from behind me.

"Please don't touch me." I whimpered as I slowly turned around to face Jackson, who was half kanima, half Jackson at the moment. Jackson grabbed my arm, dragged me to the room where everyone was, and held on tight as we entered the room.

"Zaira." Scott, Stiles, and sheriff Stilinsky gasped.

"Hey guys." I said back.

Matt just ignored me and made Scott, Stiles, sheriff Stilinsky, and I go into a room, where Stiles was going to handcuff his father to a wall. I stayed quiet the whole time, but I knew that Matt wouldn't hurt me. Matt had ahold of me and a gun pointed at Scott and Stiles. I ended up sitting in Matt's lap because he decided to sit and watch Scott and Stiles delete the evidence against him.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered to Matt because I was still completely confused. I mean, I know that he controls Jackson, but why in the hell would he hold us hostage.

Matt didn't get to answer because a car pulled up. Everyone thought that is was Mrs. McCall, but I thought that it was Derek, and I was right when Matt made Scott open the door. We were all happy, but that changed when Derek fell to the floor paralyzed.

"This is the one controlling him. This kid." Derek said as Matt stood over him. I was standing in the spot where Matt left me. I didn't move an inch because I was frozen in fear.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right; I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's a Halloween party every freaking full moon, except for you Stiles and Zaira. What do you turn into?" Matt asked as he looked at us.

"Abominable snowman, but it's more like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Stiles replied before Jackson scratched him. Scott and I both tried to help him, but Jackson stopped us.

"Bitch." Stiles grumbled as he landed on Derek.

Matt looked at me and waited for me to answer. I sighed before replying.

"I don't turn into anything. I'm a hunter." I said as I looked at everyone. Matt was shocked, but didn't make Jackson do anything to me. I felt bad for lying to him, but what would you do in my position.

"Get him off of me." Derek stated.

"Oh, I don't know Derek; I think you two make a pretty great pair. It must kinda suck though, have all that power taken from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt said back.

"I still got some teeth. Why don't you come a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek said, while Stiles said, "Yeah, bitch."

We heard another car pull up and I was hoping that it was Callie, not Mrs. McCall. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Matt rolled Stiles over and stepped on his chest.

"Stop, Matt! Please stop!" I begged. I was trying my hardest to help, but I guess that he didn't hear me because Scott was begging as well. Matt led Scott away, but not before looking at me. I saw the tears in his eyes, but I looked away because I was scared. I was lucky that I was separated from Stiles or Derek.

"Are you guys ok?" I whispered to them. I was telling myself that everything would be ok until I heard a gunshot.

"Scott! Matt! Mrs. McCall!" I yelled, hoping that someone would answer me. No one did and that made me worry. Luckily I didn't wait long because Matt pushed Scott back into the room, but Scott was bleeding. I was going to get up off the couch, but Matt pointed the gun at me, so I sat back down. Matt decided to take Scott into another room, but he also wanted me to come.

"I already know everything Matt. You do what you need to do, just please don't hurt anyone else that I love." I whispered to him as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry about this Zaira. I really am." Matt whispered back.

"I know and I hope that once this is all over, we can sit down and talk like we did earlier." I whispered back with a small smile. Matt gave me a small smile back before leaving me with Jackson, Stiles, and Derek. Before I knew it, the lights shut off and there was smoke and gun fire everywhere. I dove to the ground and was happy when Scott came back into the room.

"Take him. Go." Derek demanded to Scott, who picked up Stiles, while looking over to me.

"Go. I'll stay with Derek." I said and watched as my friends disappeared. I grabbed my gun and got ready to fight.

"You sure about this Zaira?" Derek asked as he struggled to get up.

"Yes I'm sure Derek. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I replied right as Derek changed. I followed Derek till we ended up in the same room that held Mrs. McCall and sheriff Stilinsky. Derek took on Jackson and I decided to take on Matt.

"Don't move another step." I told Matt as I stepped out of the shadows.

Matt was shocked, but replied, "You don't want to hurt me Zaira."

That got to me, and before I knew it, Matt had shoved past me. I cursed under my breath, but went back to the room, only to see Mrs. McCall cower in the corner.

"Go Scott. I'll stay here with them." I said as I shoved him out the door. After Scott left, I was finally able to get Mrs. McCall out of the cell she was in and we left the station, but not before I made sure that the coast was clear. Everyone went their own separate ways, and I just wished that this night was over with. When I got home, I went straight to my room, took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and crashed on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Derek because I knew he was in my room.

"Better, but what about you?" Derek asked as he came out of the shadows.

"About the same." I replied, but didn't know if I actually meant it because I thought that Matt was my friend, but in the end he betrayed me.

Derek sat next to me and I just cuddled into him. I may seem like a bitch because I can't decide between Isaac and Derek, but Isaac and I aren't really dating, and Derek and I, well, it's confusing at the moment. We sat there for I don't how long before I felt Derek kiss the top of my head. I sighed in content and heard Derek chuckle. I slapped his chest before looking up at him.

"I'm glad you're alive." Derek said as he looked down at me.

"I feel the same about you." I said back before I kissed Derek. I was happy and nothing was going to ruin it. Derek kissed back, and let's just say that something happened that night that was magical. I guess the legend of the blood bond is true; that the next alpha male will try to or will mate with the next alpha female. I'm going to leave you now. I'm going to let your imaginations wonder about whether or not Derek and I mated. Hope you all guess right. *Cue wink* Night world.


	11. Battlefield

I spent the next day or so relaxing after everything that happened. I was told that I needed to see a guidance counselor, but I said that I would be fine, and I believe that I will be. Scott called me and told me what Gerard did and let's just say that I wasn't too pleased. I decided that I would go see Dr. Deaton, and when I got there, I was surprised to see Isaac.

"How are you doing Isaac?" I asked as I got out of my car.

"I'm good. How are you?" Isaac asked back.

"I'm ok, I guess." I replied with a shrug. Isaac hugged me and I just held him tight. In case you're wondering, no, Derek and I didn't mate. I know most of you were hoping we would, but I just couldn't go through with it. I even talked to Derek about everything, and he actually listened to me. I was shocked, but he said that I should take some time and figure out exactly what I want.

I stood by and watched Isaac interact with Deaton, Scott, and the puppy that was on the table. I heard Isaac say that the puppy was sick and I tried my best not to cry, but a few tears fell when I saw Isaac smile real big because he helped the puppy just a little bit. I hugged him from the side and smiled up at him. After a while, Deaton left Scott, Isaac, and I alone, and I wasn't prepared for what Isaac was about to say.

"They're leaving. Tonight during the game." Isaac said while leaning against the table.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott asked as he walked over to Isaac.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice." Isaac replied.

"From me? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust you." Isaac replied.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac replied.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said back.

"Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked which had me wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me." Scott replied.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky 'cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac said before he started walking to the door. I was trying not to cry, but I don't know if I was succeeding.

"Are you going to go with them?" Scott asked as Isaac reached the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though." Isaac replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not going either. Can't think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott said back.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked.

"No, I skipped it, why?" Scott asked.

"You didn't hear?" Isaac asked.

"Hear what?" Scott asked back.

"Jackson was there." Isaac replied.

"What do you mean, there? As if…" Scott started before Isaac finished for him.

"Like nothing has happened." Isaac finished Scott's sentence.

"Well if, that means the game tonight." Scott started.

"Yeah, it means that he's playing." Isaac finished. Isaac then walked out the door and Scott and I followed not too far behind him because we had to get ready for the game. When I came out of my bathroom, I almost screamed because Isaac was standing in my room.

"What are you doing here, Isaac? I thought you were leaving." I asked as I looked at him.

"I am leaving, but I wanted to see you before I left." Isaac replied as he watched me grab my hoodie from my closet.

"I'm glad you did, but I wish you weren't leaving." I said as I slipped my hoodie on. Isaac smiled, walked over to me, and hugged me.

"And you were wrong earlier." I mumbled into his neck.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked as he looked down at me.

"You were wrong when you said that you didn't have anybody because you do. You have me." I replied with a smile. Isaac smiled back, leaned down, and kissed me. I kissed back, but was sad when he pulled away.

"I'll call you when I can." Isaac whispered down to me.

"Ok, but please be careful." I whispered back. Isaac kissed me softly before walking out the door. I was pretty upset, but I wasn't going to show it because Scott and Stiles needed me tonight. When I got to the game, I spotted Scott and Stiles, so I headed their way.

"Good luck tonight, boys." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Zia." both boys replied. I walked over to sheriff Stilinsky and Mrs. McCall, and sat with them.

"How are you holding up, Zaira?" sheriff Stilinsky asked as I sat between him and Mrs. McCall.

"I'm holding up fine, but how are you guys?" I asked as I looked at the two parents.

"I'm not sure at the moment." Mrs. McCall replied, but I already knew what was on her mind because Scott explained it all to me.

"I'm confused as well." Sheriff Stilinsky replied as well, but I knew that, that was to be expected. The game started, which stopped our conversation, but we were shocked when Stiles was on the field and Scott wasn't. Sometime during the game, I noticed that Isaac sat down next to Scott. I was really happy at the moment, but my smile grew bigger when Isaac looked my way and smiled. I smiled back and watched the rest of the game. I knew something was off when Jackson intentionally knocked Isaac to the ground and as soon as he was put on the stretcher, I got up and headed to the locker room. As I entered, I saw that Isaac was on the ground, crawling, and Gerard and two of his men were standing there.

"Back the hell off Gerard." I growled as I stepped in front of Isaac, who had managed to pull himself off the floor.

"Awwwwwwww, look, a human protecting a werewolf. Isn't that sweet?" one of the men asked as he smirked at us.

"Yeah, well, this human can kick your ass for messing with her beta, and trying to hunt down her alpha." I growled back as I pulled out my gun.

"Wait a moment. You're one of them." Gerard stated as he looked from me to Isaac.

"Nope. I'm still human, but I am an alpha." I said with a smirk.

"It can't be." Gerard stated confused.

"Oh, but it is. I blood bonded with an alpha female, so I'm the next alpha female." I said back, which confused the two men. I was a little taken back when Gerard kept coming toward us, but Isaac made sure that he was between Gerard and me, but I was happy when Gerard stopped moving and stared in the mirror. Scott had showed up and saved us both.

"Where is he?" Scott asked as he looked for Gerard.

"I don't know, but thank you Scott." I replied before I hugged him.

"I'm always here Zia." Scott said back. Scott, Isaac, and I made our way back onto the field right before the lights went out. I felt Isaac wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him, but I dragged him with me as we headed toward Scott's mom, who was yelling for Scott and me. Before we could reach her, the lights came back on, so we headed to where everyone was, and saw that Jackson was the one lying on the ground, dead. I was in too much shock, that I thought I heard my uncle screaming for Stiles. That's when I noticed that Stiles was missing.

"He took him. Gerard took my cousin." I whispered to Isaac, who only held me tighter.

I swear to God that if Gerard hurts one hair on Stiles' head, then he'll be sorry. I'll be glad to kill him and not think twice about it. He better hope that he doesn't touch Stiles. Guess we'll know more when we find him, huh?


	12. Master Plan

*Callie's POV*

I was sitting in a dark room when I heard the door open, and someone saying, "Ow." I knew that the voice belonged to Stiles, but I couldn't figure out why he was here. Erica whimpered and Stiles turned on the lights, which revealed that Erica, Boyd, and I were in the basement with him. Stiles gasped when he saw them, but his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Callie." Stiles whispered as he looked at me. I looked back at him with sad eyes because I think I have an idea on what's fixing to happen.

*Zaira's POV*

I was going crazy knowing that Gerard had my cousin, but Isaac was doing a damn good job at keeping me still because he had an arm around my waist. I listened as my uncle practically begged Scott and Isaac to call him if they heard anything, and I was relieved when Scott told him that they would. My uncle left after that and Coach Finstock came over to talk to Scott, so Isaac and I leaned against the lockers.

"We'll find him, Zia." Isaac whispered over to me.

"I know Isaac, but I can't help but feel like we're missing something." I whispered back as we watched Scott and Coach Finstock talk. I felt Isaac grab my hand and I squeezed his in return. I was scared as hell, but I knew that we would find Stiles and if not, then I knew that Callie would. By the way, where the hell is she? She should be here right now; after all, she is his girlfriend. I almost laughed when Scott gave Isaac Stiles' shoe, but was shocked when I saw Derek standing in the room.

"We need to talk." Derek said before Peter came into the room.

"All of us." Peter said as he stood behind Derek.

"Holy shhhhhiiii….." Scott started, but stopped before he could finish his sentence.

*Callie's POV*

I watched as Stiles tried to get Erica free, but got shocked in the process. Gerard came downstairs talking about giving up Derek or something like that. Then he turned to me with a sick grin.

"What does she have to do with this? She's not with Derek." Stiles asked as he looked between Gerard and me.

"She's a mystery. She's not only a werewolf, but something else as well." Gerard replied.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked and I knew that my secret was about to come out.

"She didn't tell you. Now this is going to be good. You see, my boy, she's what you would call a hybrid. I know this because I did my homework." Gerard replied with a sick smirk as he walked closer to me.

"What the hell is a hybrid?" Stiles asked as he watched Gerard's every movement.

"Why don't you answer that sweetie?" Gerard questioned as he untapped my mouth.

"A hybrid is werewolf and a vampire mixed together in one person." I replied as I looked at Stiles with tears coming down my face.

Before Stiles could say anything, Gerard plunged a knife into me. I screamed in pain and watched as Gerard walked back over to Stiles and started beating the hell out of him. I turned my head only to have it jerked back up.

"This won't hurt too much." Gerard said with a twisted grin before he stabbed me right in the heart. I gasped and fell over limp. I'm going to die without saying goodbye to Zaira or Stiles. The last sounds I heard before I died were Erica and Boyd's cries. I hope that Zaira saves them. My eyes finally closed and I died right then and there.

*Zaira's POV*

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked as we all looked over at Derek and Peter.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek replied.

"Ok, hold on, he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, so what was I supposed to do?" Scott fired back.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said which made me gag.

"Shut up!" Scott and Derek yelled at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked Scott.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all, so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott replied.

"Hi. Good to see you again Zaira." Peter replied.

"Good to know." Isaac said while I did a small wave to Peter.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look, short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Derek replied.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said as I gripped his hand.

"What?" Derek asked completely confused.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It happened on the field." Scott answered.

"Ok, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked which made me wonder the same thing.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter replied.

"But why?" Derek asked as he turned to Peter.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me that the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter replied as he walked toward us.

Everyone went to Derek's except me because I wanted to go home, shower, and get ready for the battle that lay ahead of us. I told Scott that I would meet them wherever they needed me to meet them, but I wanted to be ready.

"Ok Zia, but please call me when you get home." Scott said as we stood by my car.

"I will Scott and please keep me updated." I said back.

"I will." Scott said before he hugged me. This boy is like my brother and if something were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. I drove home, showered, changed, and got my gun and throwing knives ready, when my phone rung. I looked at the screen and saw a text from Stiles saying that he was ok and that we needed to talk. I replied back saying that I was glad he was ok and that we would talk after everything had calmed down. I was ready to take down Gerard, but first I had to wait on Scott to text me. Scott finally texted me and told me to meet them at a warehouse. I didn't question it even though I was confused, so I got in my car and drove to the address he gave me. I was met by Mr. Argent, Scott, and Isaac.

"Zaira, what are you doing here?" Mr. Argent asked as I got out of my car.

"Protecting the people love. You?" I countered as I stood next to Isaac.

"Same. Where's Derek?" Mr. Argent asked as he looked at Scott. Isaac and I looked at Scott before looking straight ahead to see Derek running on all fours which looked funny to me.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Mr. Argent said as Derek stood up and looked at us all.

"Somehow I don't find that comforting. Get him inside." Derek said back while nodding over to Scott and Isaac. I followed them inside and stood between Isaac and Mr. Argent. We were all shocked when Gerard came in, and I almost screamed when Jackson sunk his claws into Derek and chunked him across the warehouse. I grabbed my gun and got ready to fight. I also had my throwing knives on me just in case I had to fight one on one with Allison. I knew she would be here and I also knew that she would help Gerard until the end. I was right about Allison because she shot an arrow into Isaac, so I followed Scott as he dragged Isaac into another part of the warehouse.

I ran over to Mr. Argent when he was thrown and watched as Derek, Scott, and Isaac took on Jackson. I just hoped that all of them come out alive. I almost ran to Derek when he got severally hurt, but Isaac beat me to it when he got up, only to have Allison attack him. I shot at her and barely missed her.

"Touch him again, and you'll die." I growled as my alpha side was starting to show. I stood next to Isaac as Scott stopped Allison from going after Derek, but I would've got to her first, but I thought it was kind of funny when Gerard had Jackson grab Allison. I stood by and listened to the conversations going on between Scott, Gerard, Derek, Mr. Argent, and Allison. I couldn't believe that Gerard would kill his own family just to save himself. I also couldn't believe that Scott was going to help Gerard when he grabbed Derek off the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Scott?" I asked as I ran over to him, but got caught by Mr. Argent.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Scott replied as he jerked Derek's head back. I fought against Mr. Argent as tears fell down my face.

"If he dies, then so do I." I whispered, so only Scott, Derek, Isaac, and Jackson could here. Once Derek bit Gerard, Scott dropped him, and I ran over to him. We watched as black blood started coming out of Gerard's bite mark, and Scott said something about having a plan. Gerard then started spitting out black blood and I had to bury my head in Derek's neck because I was getting sick to my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked as he looked up at Scott.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." Scott replied which I knew hurt Derek.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" Gerard yelled before he passed out or died, I don't know exactly which one he did. We all looked at Jackson before Allison elbowed him, but he pushed her behind him. I laughed as Stiles' jeep came into the warehouse and ran right over Jackson, or so we thought. The scene between Lydia and Jackson unfolded in front of us and I almost screamed when Derek and Peter both sunk their claws into him. Once they let him go, Lydia caught him and they whispered stuff to each other. Derek placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder and grabbed my hand. I had to bury my head in his arm to keep myself from crying.

Lydia placed Jackson on the ground, stood up, and was walking toward us when she suddenly stopped. We heard claws scrape across the concrete and before we knew it, Jackson jumped up and roared. He was finally a werewolf. He finally got his wish. We left the warehouse and Derek followed me home. The next day, I met up with Derek, Isaac, and Peter to see that a symbol was painted on Derek's door.

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked confused.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and numbers. Where there's a new alpha, people take notice." Peter replied.

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asked.

"It's their symbol and it means they're coming." Derek replied.

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"Alphas." Derek replied.

"More than one." Isaac stated.

"Pack of 'em." Derek stated back.

"An alpha pack. And they're not coming, they're already here." Peter said as we all looked at the symbol.

This isn't going to be good at all. Now I'll have to worry about more alpha's trying to kill us. And I still haven't decided exactly who I want to be with, Isaac or Derek. My heart says Derek, but my brain says Isaac. This is going to kill me. I guess I'll have some time to figure it out before the new alphas show their faces. Well, wish me luck.


End file.
